


Unravel

by midnightwings96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Captain America - Freeform, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Immortal!Peggy, Normal Cap Steve, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Steggy - Freeform, Vampire AU, steve rogers - Freeform, vampire!Peggy, with Vampire Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwings96/pseuds/midnightwings96
Summary: “…Will it hurt?” Steve asked breathlessly, the alluring brunette above him kissing lightly down the sharp square of his jaw and down his throat, her circling hips never faltering as she teasingly ground down on him.He felt Peggy slowly breathe in against his neck, soaking up and bathing in his scent. The intoxicating, masculine smell of Steve and the vibrant, enhanced life force pumping so rhythmically under his flawless skin was utterly overwhelming to her heightened senses, and she let out a shaky exhale in attempts maintain a sense of control."At first."





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



> Hi guys! This was supposed to be a drabble....but here we are at around 1.7k. This is the first drabble I've written in celebration of having 800 followers on Tumblr (I'm take-me-tom-hiddleston, if you're interested!). @captainrogerrsbeard requested Steggy + Vampire lovers, and here we are!! It took a bit more of a feelsy/sweet tone than I intended, but I like it! Hopefully you guys will too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and if you feel lead to, maybe drop kudos/a comment! 
> 
> Thanks everyone! <3 ~Midnightwings96

“…Will it hurt?” Steve asked breathlessly, the alluring brunette above him kissing lightly down the sharp square of his jaw and down his throat, her circling hips never faltering as she teasingly ground down on him.

He felt Peggy slowly breathe in against his neck, soaking up and bathing in his scent. The intoxicating, masculine smell of Steve and the vibrant, enhanced life force pumping so rhythmically under his flawless skin was utterly overwhelming to her heightened senses, and she let out a shaky exhale in attempts maintain a sense of control. Placing a sweet, gentle, nearly reverent kiss to the sensitive skin above his jugular, she then pulled away to gaze down upon at her naked young lover.

The man was a gorgeous wreck: blonde hair awry, bright blue eyes heavy and striking, full lips red and kiss-swollen. His broad chest quickly rose and fell to accommodate his rapidly beating heart, his hands roughly gripped at her waist, and his hips rolled upwards to meet her wet heat in a desperate attempt to find more friction. The two heatedly locked eyes as Peggy finally replied, “At first.” Steve didn’t falter or show the slightest bit of fear – of course he didn’t, it was  _ Steve _ – but Peggy  _ had _ to make sure. “Are you sure about this, Steve? We…we don’t have to do this,” she said, even though every single fiber of her being was singing for his blood.

“Hey _ ,”  _ he muttered, gently running his fingers up between her bare breasts and lovingly cupping her cheek. “Peg, I want this. I want  _ you.”  _ Her eyes softened. He was just…so good and  _ pure.  _ It made her heart feel lighter than it had in centuries. “And I want you to have me in every possible way you can.” When her eyes fell from his, unable to hold his deep blue gaze, his hand immediately went to her chin, encouraging her to look back at him. “Look at me,” he murmured. With a sigh, she looked back up.  His eyebrows were furrowed, studying her features with those eagle-like eyes of his. “…Are you  _ nervous?” _ Her inability to formulate an answer was answer enough. This was a first. Steve had never seen Peggy nervous before. “Why? It’s not like you haven’t done this before.”

“Yes, I have, but…you’re different, Steve.” She leaned back down to run her fingers down his sides and place a kiss to his sternum. Her right rested just above his pumping heart. It skipped a beat under her touch. Her kisses slowly moved back up towards his neck as she murmured, “Your blood runs hotter, your heart stronger. I can feel your warmth and hear every beat from across the room stronger than someone standing right next to me.” Her hips began moving again. “I could latch onto your scent from miles away. It’s so unlike anything I’ve ever encountered in all my years, and it’s…it’s utterly _intoxicating.”_ Steve let out a shaky breath of a moan, her words and the anticipation and the rhythm of her rotating hips against his aching arousal quickly becoming too much for him. “I can hardly control myself, and if I struggle so just at the _smell_ of you?” She marveled and leaned back to look at his heady gaze, “The very thought of finally _tasting_ you is… _God,_ I—“ Peggy stilled her movements and suddenly looked away, her control disappearing as she felt the telltale sting of her fangs descending.

Steve wasn’t having it, though. He gently brought her to look at him, unafraid and sad that she still felt self-conscious to let him look at her like this when all he ever saw was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “Sweetheart, you’re worried about losing control? I  _ know  _ you won’t. I trust you with everything I have, Peg.”

She wasn’t convinced. “But the irresistibility of your blood aside, there is one final, glaring difference between those I’ve fed on in the past and  _ us.”  _ Her eyes burned. “I never loved them.”

Steve’s eyes lit up and lips turned upwards in a sweet smile at her words.  _ God,  _ he loved her, too. “Even more reason why I trust you and why I want this.” His smile turned into a little amused smirk. “You aren’t gonna make me beg, are you?”

Her lips pursed, trying to contain her smile but failing. She laughed lightly, and Steve stared in awe at the deadly sharp fangs glistening in the low lamp light. “I could,” commented with a grin.

“Oh, I  _ know _ you could,” he grinned right back.

Her smile faded a bit and eyes steadied. She swallowed. “Okay, let’s do it,” she conceded quietly, her body unable to resist it any longer. Excitement and anticipation ignited Steve’s gaze as he nodded. He had waited a very long time for this. Peggy still seemed a bit fearful herself, but he could tell how her resolve was quickly being replaced by sheer need.

Peggy leaned back down and kissed him, hot and open-mouthed and full of all the emotions within her that she couldn’t quite find the words to voice. Steve quietly moaned into the kiss, aching and  _ more  _ than ready for anything she could give him. Her hands threaded tightly into his short blonde hair, and her lips dragged across his jaw and ear before he felt Peggy’s full lips hover over his neck once more. She shuddered above him as she breathed in, her teeth throbbing to sink into him. She lightly tugged on his hair to move his head to the side, and he stretched his neck out before her like a heavenly offering.

His breath hitched in his chest, waiting for the point of no return. “Relax, my darling,” she whispered, tenderly kissing his pulse point. Steve did as she asked, the familiar, soft press of her lips lessening the tension in his muscles.

Just as Peggy felt the tension leave him, she finally –  _ finally – _ allowed her fangs to pierce his skin.

Steve quietly gasped at the sudden prick of pain, his fingers bearing down hard on Peggy’s currently stilled hips. Time stood still between them as a single drop of Steve’s blood met her tongue for the first time.

She immediately knew that this would be the most euphoric experience of her life. And with a final steadying breath through her nose, she began to drink.

Steve couldn’t explain it. Hell, he could hardly  _ comprehend  _ it…the feeling of his life force leaving him in long, slow drinks and giving strength to his lover. He hadn’t known what to expect, but figured it would be akin to giving blood. He couldn’t have been more wrong. The moment she began to suck, every single cell in his body ignited. His already heightened senses heightened further, every hair on his body stood on end, and every thought in his head was utterly eclipsed with one single word:  _ more. _

Peggy moaned, her fingers gripping his hair harder, Steve felt her sound shoot through him like lightening. He groaned loudly and involuntarily thrust up against her, harder than he had ever been in his life. She whimpered again at his movements and her hips quickly began to match him.

She took a particularly long drag of him as she thrusted her hips forward against his aching length, and Steve damn near felt his soul leave his body. Every touch, every sensation, it was all so mind-bendingly overwhelming that his body and mind simply couldn’t take it. He let out a long, broken moan as his body flew towards an explosive ending. He truly couldn’t tell if that ending would be the most insanely intense orgasm of his life or just simply death, and honestly? In that moment he could not have cared less.

“ _ Oh my God, Peggy, I—“  _ he babbled incoherently, totally losing his sense for words. His arms wrapped around her torso, holding her as tightly to him as he could as his hips sped up underneath her. Peggy kept one hand planted above his heart, feeling his erratic heartbeat pounding out of his chest. She was riding the very best high she had ever felt in all her many centuries, and it took every single iota of control she had to keep enough wits about her to monitor the rate of his heart so she knew when to stop.

His moans raised in pitch, turning breathy. He clutched at her, blinded with pleasure and mindlessly chasing his release. “Peg, I –  _ fuck,  _ I –“

Peggy’s nails sharply dug into his chest as she took the longest drink yet, knowing it would be what unraveled them both.

And unravel them it did.

Peggy and Steve lost their minds at the same time, Peggy whimpering against his skin and Steve nearly shouting his he came harder and longer than he thought possible even with his enhanced stamina. He made an utter mess between the two of them, but neither even noticed as each wave racked through them over and over and  _ over. _

Just as Peggy felt Steve’s strong heart begin to slow under her hand, she took one, final, slow drink to help them come down before she finally released his neck. He let out a little gasp before utterly collapsing, his grip on her loosening as he sunk into the mattress.

Peggy managed to wipe away the red that had dripped from the corners of her mouth and down her chin before she fell in a heap on top of him, their bare skin slick with sweat.

Steve couldn’t think enough to form words, and Peggy was 5 seconds before slipping into the most intensely satisfying blood coma ever. “You…” she started breathlessly, “You okay?”

Steve’s brain still wasn’t functioning well, and he had never felt so suddenly tired before, but he still managed to let out a weak chuckle. “I…I think I’m better than okay. Was it  _ supposed  _ to be like that? ‘Cause…I don’t know what I expected, but coming so hard I blacked out for a second wasn’t it.”

Peggy smiled against his chest. “Honestly? I have no idea what the hell just happened.”

“Well, before I fall asleep for a couple months, let me just say that…no more drinking that bagged stuff from the hospitals. You come to me first. I won’t take no for an answer. Especially since you can’t use a lack of control as an excuse anymore.”

She laughed, cozying up to him as her eyes grew heavy. “Yeah, I can…definitely do that.”

“Good. And Peg?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“…I love you, too.”

 


End file.
